The Saiyans of the Future!
The Saiyans of the Future! is the 510th chapter of Dragon Ball Advanced and 28th chapter of the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga as well as the first Gag Fanga chapter of Dragon Ball Advanced Plot The two of them wish each other the best in their fight as begins with Burning Spin and Kiclee countering with her Full Power Energy Wave sending her friend flying as the city block section of the floating island is almost destroyed by Kiclee's attack as Mint fires her Nekohameha and Kiclee responds with Torashogeki-Ha, however, the resulting clash ends up cancelling both attacks out resulting in a massive explosion as both Saiyans take on their Great Ape power states. Kiclee uses Torashogeki-Ha Fist resulting in a massive explosion that reduces half of the floating islands around the Cell Games Arena include the arena's floating island itself to dust. Mint counters with Burning Tornado and manages to damage Kiclee's armour as she attempts to dodge her friends attack. Kiclee counters with Scissors Paper Rock Rush and manages to overwhelm Mint. Mint removes her cape and turns it into a bo-staff before using her Poison Staff Rush against Kicle poisoning before using Antidote Staff Rush to cure her of the poison as well as damaging her. Kiclee once again uses Galactic Donuts against Mint restricting her and follows up with Torashogeki-Ha Fist. Engulfed in the energy wave as it collides with the floating island containing the city block and ruined city resulting in a massive explosion leaving most of the floating island in ruin and destroying the petrified statue of the Broly Era Gohan. Mint emerges heavily injured with half of her upper uniform destroyed and reveals that during the time "the villain" came to attack them - she acquired a new form in a fit of rage. Mint transforms into Super Saiyan and attacks with Super Nekohameha before following up with Burning Hurricane burning some of her jumpsuit as Kiclee is impressed with her power. Their fight continues as they clash all throughout Floor 3 - as they seem to be able to repel each other's attacks. Kiclee reveals the death of her parents to Mint as she reveals that she hardly ever uses her form due to the feelings of distraught it reminds her, but she announces she'll endure it as long as she can as she transforms into her Super Saiyan form. Kiclee flies under Mint as she turns her bo-staff into a spear flies down to use her Spear Thrust Attack as Kiclee continues to charge her energy. Kiclee compliments her friend her potential and is glad that they were able to gain new power as she aims her fists at the sky. Kiclee states that she is glad she got to be friends with Mint and wishes her well as she launches her Torashogeki-Hashira attack resulting in a large pillar of electricity-infused energy. The pillar continues to expand as Mint is engulfed in the energy attack as the entire floating island is reduced to the sole remain section that Kiclee is standing on while as Mint's spear crumbles away as she faints and falls to the water. Kiclee gives her a senzu bean and tells her that she was glad to have a chance to fight her. Black: GT applauds her on her victory as well as the two friends' willingness to remain friends after the fight. He announces Mint's elimination as he calls Nenjo and Mirayo to Floor 3 for the next fight. Meanwhile; watching from afar - Jamidroid proudly states that he always wanted to make a Gag Fanga chapter as Beerus annoyingly states that this saga is meant to be a serious one. Appearances Characters *Mint *Kiclee *Goku Black: GT *Jamidroid *Beerus Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Great Ape power *Super Saiyan Battles *Kiclee (Base/Great Ape power/Super Saiyan) vs. Mint (Base/Great Ape power/Super Saiyan) Category:Fanga